


Your Name Tattooed Across My Heart

by WhichWolfWins



Series: Your Name Tattooed Across My Heart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreshadowing, M/M, Punklock, Surprise Angst, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't understand how they always managed to get into positions like these.</p><p>Or, the one with the morning blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name Tattooed Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has now been made into a podfic read by the lovely consulting_smartarse. You can read it[here.](http://consultingsmartarse.tumblr.com/post/129273234063/title-your-name-tattooed-across-my-heart-author)**

When John woke up, his body felt heavy from such a luxurious night’s sleep and he didn’t want to get up. There was an arm draped across his waist and a head tucked in against his shoulder. Warm breaths were tickling his armpit.

His face was pressed into his pillow, his other arm dangling off the side of the bed, and his left foot was sticking out of the bottom of the blanket draped over him from his lower back down. He had a throbbing erection pressed into the mattress. 

John didn’t understand how they always managed to get into positions like these. While he was nearly hanging off the bed, Sherlock was in the middle and his feet were sticking off the end of the bed, his calves and feet bare and the blanket was bunched up at his shoulders; his head of red and black curls were just barely peeking out at the top of it. 

John smiled and turned slowly until the front of his thighs brushed against Sherlock’s morning wood and his nose was nearly pressed into his curls. Sherlock’s arm remained around his waist and John wrapped his own arm around Sherlock’s back, tugging him just a little closer and burying his face into the tangle of Sherlock’s hair. He breathed in the warm scent of shampoo and fresh hair-dye and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s scalp. 

Sherlock’s back curved as he moved closer to John and burrowed his head under the blanket, his arm slipping down under John’s arse to make up for the awkward position. “Time?” Sherlock mumbled sleepily against John’s bare nipple, his lip piercing cold as it brushed against John’s sleep-warmed skin. His nipple hardened at the touch. 

“Too early,” John murmured into Sherlock’s hair. “Go back to sleep.” 

Sherlock’s lips closed around John’s nipple and he tugged gently at it. “M’no.” 

John giggled. “You just woke up!" 

Sherlock played his tongue across the peak of John’s nipple. “With you next to me,” he murmured. 

John smiled against Sherlock’s curls and sighed as Sherlock’s warm mouth suckled at his chest. “Because you can never fall asleep anywhere else.” 

“Because you’re not there,” Sherlock said. Sherlock’s hand, cupped under John’s arse to hold him close, began to knead into the relaxed muscles. “I like you being the last thing I see and the first thing I see when I wake.” 

“Are your eyes open?” John asked. 

“Mhmm,” Sherlock hummed. “I can take care of that for you.” 

John blushed and adjusted the blanket so that it covered them fully, then he followed Sherlock under the blanket. “Stop staring at my cock,” John said. 

Sherlock smiled and he closed his eyes. He pursed his lips and waited for John to kiss him. When he did, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and curled his fingers around his shoulder blades to delve his tongue deeply into John’s mouth. His tongue piercing was warm as it traced along John's tongue. 

John moaned into Sherlock’s mouth and Sherlock laughed. “You have a nice cock,” he said as he pulled away. “It deserves some attention.” 

Sherlock peppered John’s chest with kisses, turning under the blanket until he was facing John’s feet and his mouth was at John’s navel. He nosed the golden curls at the base of John’s cock before he laved the tip with his warm tongue. 

“Fuck!” John groaned. He curled in on himself and pressed his forehead to Sherlock’s thigh. He panted with eyes closed and Sherlock shuddered underneath him. When he opened his eyes, it was to find Sherlock’s cock in front of him, dripping with pre-come. 

With a mischievous smile, John leaned down and captured the drops on the tip of his tongue. 

Sherlock quickly released him and looked down at him with his shiny lips parted in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise. “Do that again,” he said, breathless. 

John did exactly as Sherlock asked and ran his tongue up Sherlock’s cock to the tip. He traced the slit with his tongue and gasped when Sherlock did the same to him. He bobbed his head down and took the head of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and Sherlock’s lips closed around the tip of his. As he sank down on Sherlock’s cock, Sherlock took him deeper and John nearly came at the realization that Sherlock was copying his every move. 

He pulled off and sucked in the warm air between them to try to keep from coming. “You’re going to bloody kill me,” John panted. 

“You started it.” 

John gaped at him. “How? I just woke up!” 

“The first day you met me, you took my cock in your mouth. I’m just paying you back.” 

“That was over a year ago! You’ve given me plenty blowies since!” 

“Exactly a year ago,” Sherlock said. “Happy anniversary.” 

John paused. “Really? We’ve been together a year?” 

“Technically we’ve only been together 5 months and 23 days. You called me your boyfriend, for the first time, in front of your friends at the party after graduation.” 

“Yes, but no one else mattered after that first night,” John said. 

Sherlock turned suddenly shy, smiling at him bashfully. John grinned proudly before he took Sherlock’s cock back into his mouth. 

“John!” Sherlock cried. “I thought we were having one of those moments you always get so upset at me when I ruin.” 

John pulled away. “We were,” he said. He lapped at the tip of Sherlock’s weeping cock and smiled. “I was just paying you back.” 

Sherlock glared at him and John laughed. He pressed an apologetic kiss to the head of Sherlock’s cock and closed his lips around it again. He smiled when Sherlock followed suit, wrapping his warm lips around John. 

It was the strangest feeling, like he was sucking himself off, but every time he opened his eyes and saw that it was Sherlock in his mouth and Sherlock’s mouth on him, he nearly came, so he kept his eyes closed and took Sherlock as deep as he could, and trembled as Sherlock did the same to him. 

His orgasm was building fast from the start and he couldn’t resist fucking slowly into Sherlock’s mouth as it neared. He sucked harder on Sherlock’s cock, trying to get him as close as he was, and Sherlock came with a whimper down his throat. He sucked harder on John’s cock and John followed him right over the edge, coming in pulses as Sherlock filled his mouth. 

Just as John’s orgasm was fading, Sherlock ran the ball of his tongue piercing along the slit of John’s cock and John released Sherlock’s cock from his mouth to cry out. Sherlock flicked his piercing against the sensitive head of John’s cock and a tremor ran through him as a final pulse of come dribbled onto Sherlock’s tongue. 

John was shaking as he came down and he sagged onto the mattress to turn lazily onto his back. He’d never felt so languid and he barely reacted as Sherlock crawled out from under the blanket and laid his head down on John’s chest, his sweaty curls damp on John’s warm skin. His limbs were always so heavy when he was thoroughly sated and he was like an anchor trying to hold John in the waking world. 

“I want to always fall asleep beside you,” Sherlock whispered with his cheek resting over John’s calming heart. “I need you to always be there when I wake up.” 

When John did not respond, Sherlock peered up at the boy beneath him with the blue tipped hair and frowned when he found he was sleeping. Sherlock laid his head back down and held onto John as he stared at the brick wall of their shared flat. “Please always wake up,” Sherlock said in response to John’s soft snores. He held John for hours, unable to sleep, tracing his finger along the tattoo of Sherlock’s name over John's beautiful heart and listening to it’s continuous beat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of this! :)
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in following me!


End file.
